1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal for sensing a touch input and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the related art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various new attempts have been made for the multimedia devices in the aspect of hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
Also, many users have their mobile terminals to express their own personalities, and accordingly, various designs are required for the mobile terminal. Such designs may also include structural changes and improvements for the user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal. A manipulation unit may be considered as one of such structural changes and improvements.
Owning to the improvements, the user can generate an input signal using a touch sensor provided in the display unit of the terminal. However, there is a limit in that such a terminal in the related art performs only a control command for an icon or the like located at the user's touch position, and there has been a problem in that it is improper to a display device with a large-sized screen. Accordingly, the need for a terminal capable of generating an input signal using a new scheme has been raised.